


photographer na's greatest challenge

by dreamcas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: all of dream makes a cameo + mark is mentioned, idolverse, just nahyuck being bffies, non-au, this is for u nahyuck nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcas/pseuds/dreamcas
Summary: in jaemin's eyes, his blooming career as a rookie photographer is going pretty well.it would be going much better, however, if it isn't for a certain someone's constant sabotage.





	photographer na's greatest challenge

**Author's Note:**

> after watching jaemin talk about how frustrating it is to take pics of hyuck, i tweeted "au where jaemin finally gets a proper pic of hyuck" and i was like. let ME write that (non)au so uh. here is some quick fluffy nahyuck, ladees and gentz.
> 
> i haven't written in months so i'm super friggin' rusty and this is the first nct fic i successfully finished and published so i'm pretty proud of myself for that. god bless nahyuck nation,,,!

* * *

“Haechan, stay still!”

Jaemin’s brows knit together in concentration. He has been attempting to take a good photo of Donghyuck for the past ten minutes; the boy is currently dancing to Boy with Luv without any actual music playing, refusing to give Jaemin the chance to get a proper shot. When he finally does stop moving to catch his breath, Jaemin doesn’t get the chance to snap as he’s called into the dressing room to get his make-up done.

He shoves his camera into a daydreaming Jisung’s unexpecting hands, the latter blinking up at him in confusion. It isn’t every day that one of them would trust an expensive item in Jisung’s infamous ‘poop hands’.

“You can play with it if you want,” Jaemin pats his shoulder. “But if you break it, I’m disowning you.”

It’s nearly a half an hour later when Jaemin emerges from the dressing room, dressed in a scout’s uniform with his blue-dyed fringe claiming the centre of attention. He sees that the other boys are getting their outfits fixed, some rehearsing the Fireflies lyrics to themselves, while Jisung bounces up to Jaemin with his camera.

“I got a picture of Haechan!” Jisung says excitedly.

Jaemin’s smile is abruptly wiped off his face. “You did what?”

“I saw that you were struggling with taking a picture of him so I decided to try it myself.” Jisung hands over the camera to Jaemin, leaving the older boy gaping in both astonishment and betrayal.

The photo that Jisung somehow managed to get is exactly what Jaemin had in mind—Donghyuck is smiling, his face a little scrunched up and he’s holding a V sign up against his cheek. It isn’t anything like the usual blurry or idol-unfriendly images he’d get from Donghyuck. Jaemin can’t help but coo in awe at how adorable the picture is, only to quickly take it back once he realises that he’s actually quite offended by how well Jisung’s photo turned out.  
Jisung. Of all people. What an insult.

“Hey, Lee Haechan!” Jaemin glares at Donghyuck, who for some reason is now holding Chenle in a playful headlock. “You listen to Jisung when he tells you to pose but you won’t listen to me?”

Chenle’s bass-boosted laughter fills the air as Donghyuck shoots Jaemin an unapologetic grin.

“Sorry, man.” he says, though they both know he isn’t sorry at all.

On the flight back home, Jaemin flicks through the collection of photos he had taken throughout the jamboree. A satisfied smirk plays on his lips—he can’t wait to share the pictures with their Seasonies and show off his newly polished skill in photography, especially with Renjun’s tree pictures turning out amazing. His smirk falters and he sighs, however, when he realises he won’t be able to share pictures of himself.

He straight up frowns and groans when he realises he won’t be able to share pictures of Donghyuck either. Sure, the photo Jisung took is nice, but it’s Jisung’s.

_It’s fine_, Jaemin assures himself bitterly. He’ll get Donghyuck one day.

* * *

“Dude, what was that for?” Donghyuck hisses in pain. He uses one hand to rub his now sore nose and the other to throw the cushion back at his perpetrator. Unfortunately for him, Jaemin has better reflexes, swiftly avoiding the cushion which ends up hitting Jeno instead.

Ignoring Jeno’s innocent whimper, Jaemin waves his phone in front of Donghyuck’s face in exaggerated movements.

“I went through the 127 Twitter account!”

“Okay. And?”

“Why are there so many good photos of you there?” Jaemin almost grunts in frustration.

Donghyuck snorts, slightly wincing when the ache in the middle of his nose intensifies. “Because I’m a natural beauty.”

Jaemin shoots him an unimpressed look. “You listen to the big bros so well when they want to take a picture of you. You even listen to Mark! Lee-freakin’-Mark, but you won’t listen to _me_?”

“You’re saying that like it’s so hard to believe I’m 127’s beloved, obedient baby brother.”

“Because it is,” Jaemin deadpans. “You literally are Satan’s incarnate.”

“Hey, hey, come on now,” Renjun intervenes as he steps into the waiting room. “Put some respect on Satan’s name.”

Another cushion flies, this time aimed at a cackling Renjun. Jeno mutters something about _having to find new friends_ under his breath as he leaves for his turn in the recording studio next door; Jaemin shouts “I heard that!” at his retrieving back before returning his attention to Donghyuck.

“When I start posting the photos I take, people are going to be wondering why I don’t post any of you,” Jaemin frowns. “Then they’re going to assume that you and I aren’t friends or that we’re going through a divorce or something—”

“We’re not married.”

“—we’re best friends, Haechan! _Best_ friends. What kind of best friend would I be if I have this super cool camera but not take pictures of you when I take pictures of everyone else?” Jaemin raps through all these words effortlessly in one breath.

“A terrible one, that’s what. I would be a terrible best friend. And I, Na Jaemin, aspiring and amazing photographer will not live to be a terrible friend!”

Donghyuck simply cocks an eyebrow in response.

“You’re never going to make me listen to you. You know that.”

Yet another cushion is victimised and thrown across the room. It’s caught by Donghyuck, who flashes Jaemin a shameless grin.

The younger fails to act upset, unable to stop himself from grinning along. He guesses he really does have a weak spot for Donghyuck.

* * *

“I really want to rip your fringe off.” Donghyuck says absent-mindedly as Jaemin plops down on the couch beside him. The former abandons his phone momentarily to touch the latter’s fringe, amusement clear in the way his lips curl.

Despite slight fear that Donghyuck might actually do it, Jaemin snuggles up close to him anyways. It’s ironic how the two most affectionate in NCT are dubbed the least affectionate with each other, presumably due to their similar natures cancelling one another out and causing a wave of what seems to be a mix of shyness and intimidation, but Jaemin insists it’s simply a side of them that no camera is a witness to.

The side of Nahyuck where home is found in their long, tight hugs; the side of Nahyuck where tiny kisses are peppered on necks and the crowns of their heads; the side of Nahyuck that are more like a newlywed couple instead of the ‘recent divorcees’ title NCTzens have jokingly given them.

“Appreciate it while you can,” Jaemin replies. “The blue dye isn’t going to last long.”

Donghyuck pouts, shoulders falling. “It might disappear before I even get back.”

“You’ll be back soon.” Jaemin mumbles against Donghyuck’s shoulder. In a couple of hours, he’ll be filming a VLive with Jeno and Donghyuck would have to attend to a schedule with 127. How he wishes he could make Donghyuck film with them too.

Even after the big tour gradually wrapped up, the Dreamies still haven’t had the chance to truly spend time with Donghyuck. He’s here for one second and disappears the next; Jaemin selfishly can’t wait for Boom’s promotions to begin, though he knows Donghyuck would have to prioritize 127’s activities regardless.

He recalls how back during tour, some nights Donghyuck would put off sleeping just to get a few seconds of catching up with the Dreamies. Jaemin’s heart would break listening to Donghyuck’s tired voice and he wonders how it’s going to be when he has to juggle both 127’s schedule and Dream’s comeback.

He knows how tough Donghyuck is, how resilient and passionate he is, how the boy himself doesn’t mind having to work a little more than other people but it doesn’t help in easing Jaemin’s worries. Donghyuck’s one of Jaemin’s most precious loved ones—he’s allowed to worry.

Jaemin silently observes the dark circles under Donghyuck’s eyes as the older of the two casually plays with his phone, not mentioning anything about the younger’s deep staring.

“Haechan,” Jaemin calls him softly. “You’re going to be okay, right?”

“Of course.” Donghyuck hums in response without looking up from his phone. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Just take care of yourself. It’s okay to be tired, it’s okay to want to take a break. We’ll support you through it all.” Jaemin nuzzles the crook of Donghyuck’s shoulder, breathing in the cologne that bears a striking resemblance to his own.

Donghyuck lets out a small chuckle and glances at Jaemin with a certain fondness in his gaze—the loving, pure glint that he has reserved only for sentimental times. Reserved especially for his best friends.

“I really want to rip your hair out, Jaemin.” he whispers.

Jaemin beams—he knows what Donghyuck’s really saying behind his words. It just means that he’s a little shy from how sappy they’re being and that he truly appreciates the love Jaemin’s showing for him. With over six years of history between them, they don’t need to be upfront with their feelings for the other to know.

“I should have my camera with me,” Jaemin says. “I bet you’ll pose well for me now.”

“You know I won’t.”

“Yeah. Damn it.”

* * *

Jaemin honestly doesn’t know why he bothers at this point. The boys are in their van on the way to a music show recording for Boom and he has no clue why he chooses this time to attempt at a good photo of Donghyuck. It’s the equivalent of trying to photograph a crying baby.

“Ah, Haechan. Don’t make that fa— can’t you just give me a proper smile?”

“I don’t have make-up on, I’ll come out ugly anyways.”

“Lee Donghyuck.” Jaemin says sternly and it’s the usage of his full name that freezes Donghyuck in the spot.

“We talked about this, we agreed that you’ll never think so lowly of yourself, didn’t we?”

Donghyuck sighs. He nods, knowing that Jaemin wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he says anything else that’s even remotely self-critical.

(Little does he know that in a couple of days, it’s this exact reminder that gives him the boost of confidence to show up at a fanmeeting with zero make-up.)

“I’m getting a good picture of you today and that’s final.” Jaemin jabs Donghyuck in the chest with his finger.

“Challenge accepted.” Donghyuck sticks out his tongue, earning himself light, fun-spirited punches on his shoulder.

Jaemin’s mission seems to be leaning towards failure as the day progresses forward. When the boys aren’t being tossed to and from the waiting room and rehearsal stage, they’re busy getting their hair and outfits done, or the cameras are on for NCT Daily content. At some point, Donghyuck gives his shoulders a naughty squeeze to remind him of his apparent no-success, making him squirm.

It leaves Jaemin sulking on the ride back home when their schedule for the day is completed. Donghyuck’s tagging along, choosing to stay at the Dream dorm for only two reasons: A. It’s easier to move for the designated schedule the following day.

And B. Jeno’s computer awaits.

“I give up.” Jaemin dramatically sniffles, shaking his head at his camera in disappointment. “I’ll never be able to make Haechan my muse. All my attempts... futile. Storage... wasted!”

Donghyuck simply replies with a loud, villain-styled chortle, disappearing into Jeno’s room to claim his computer as his own. A muffled “Take a shower first!” is heard in Jeno’s voice, followed by Jisung’s whiny protests in wishing to play first.

Jaemin wallows in his defeat by taking a long time to wash up and gluing his butt to the couch that opposes the TV. He ends up invested in the crime series that’s playing on a random channel, entirely focused until the next time he checks the clock, it’s only a couple hours before dawn. He turns the TV off when the credits roll, tears staining his cheeks as he yawns a bit too intensely. He doesn’t have to check to know that Jisung and Donghyuck are still up playing games, while Jeno’s still up in fear that something will happen to his precious computer.

Bidding “Good night” to noone in particular, Jaemin walks into his shared room with Jisung to find a figure curled up on his bottom bunk. Out of habit, he assumes that it’s Jisung and he’s almost irritated—how many times has he told him to sleep in his own bed?

“Park Jisung—” upon closer inspection however, Jaemin notices that the bed thief has peanut-brown hair, instead of Jisung’s fading lilac. His expression instantly softens.

“Haechanie?”

Donghyuck normally crashes with Jeno whenever he sleeps over at Dream, yet here he is comfortably cocooned in Jaemin’s blanket, head almost slipping off the pillow he’s using. He looks to be fast asleep and his mouth is slightly parted, revealing a bit of his front teeth. He looks so innocent, so childlike that even in his sleepy state, Jaemin decides this is the most picture-perfect Donghyuck will ever be.

He tiptoes to grab the camera he had placed on his drawer, accidentally waking Donghyuck up when his knee loudly bumps into the side of the drawer. Knowing that Donghyuck won’t be able to resist, Jaemin ignores the throbbing in his knee and angles his camera at the stirring boy, taking a few seconds to make sense of where he is.

To Jaemin’s relief, drowsy Donghyuck cooperates when he sees the camera; his smile is half hidden by the blanket covering his face, but it’s visible how his eyes smile along. His messy hair falls perfectly just above his eyebrows and he lazily holds up a V sign just barely peeking out from the blanket.  
The ‘click’ sound is the most satisfying thing Jaemin has heard in a while and the first thought to cross his mind is _I can’t wait to share this with the Seasonies_.

“I want to sleep with you tonight,” Donghyuck’s words are slurred, but Jaemin understands him just fine. “Hope that’s okay.”

The photo brings Jaemin’s heart a warmth like no other—he’s not sure if it’s the photo, or if it’s the time, or if it’s the overflowing love he has for Donghyuck that makes him thank his stars for allowing Donghyuck to be in his life. His smile grows as he looks at the photo then back again at his bedmate for the night and he sets his camera aside.

“That’s more than okay.” Jaemin murmurs, turning the lights off and climbing into bed, making himself comfortable beside Donghyuck. Their arms spontaneously find their way around each other and Jaemin falls asleep to Donghyuck’s steady heartbeat. Right as he drifts away into unconsciousness, the image of his first successful photo of Donghyuck pops into mind.

Maybe he’ll share a different photo of Donghyuck with the fans. He wants to keep this particular one to himself.


End file.
